Carbon-based nanostructures such as carbon nanotubes and fullerenes have attracted great attention due to their unique mechanical and electronic properties, as well as their potential applications in nanotechnology. Typically, such molecules are obtained by high temperature methods including graphite vaporization and arc vaporization. However, the molecules generally have low solubility and are difficult to process and disperse in solvents. Previous methods for processing carbon-based structures include the use of surfactants or dispersing agents. Covalent functionalization of carbon nanotubes may often be desired to optimize their properties. While few functionalization methods have been developed, including the addition of carbenes, nitrenes or diazonium salts to the surface of the carbon nanotubes, they generally do not allow for the incorporation of a wide range of functional groups on the carbon nanotubes or high density functionalization of the carbon nanotubes.
Accordingly, improved methods are needed.